


Surprise!

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiding, Love Confessions, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, being caught in a compromising position, the Doctor being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Rose and the Doctor stuck behind Jackie's couch waiting to yell 'Surprise!".  What could possibly go wrong?





	Surprise!

"Quiet. Don't want my mum to hear do you?" Rose hissed at the Doctor, slapping her hand over his mouth for good measure.  Squeezed as they were behind the settee, he couldn’t lift his hand to grab her wrist properly to pull it away. So, he did the next best thing: he licked her hand.  Rose squeaked in shock and snatched her hand back.

“Now, Rose, we’re supposed to be quiet.”  He whispered into her ear. She shot him a dirty look.  “Where is Jackie anyway? You said she’d be home by now.  My leg’s getting a cramp.” She looked him over appraisingly.  He was much skinnier than he was before, and he had the longest legs she’d ever seen.  The cramped space they were in didn’t allow him to kneel properly so he was stuck in an awkward squat with one leg pinned between the wall and her back.  Rose patted the knee she could reach. Noting how his breathing stuttered when she did so, she decided to just leave her hand there, her thumb absently brushing the edge of his kneecap.  She knew she was being a tease, but she had to do something to occupy her time while waiting for her mum so they could give her a surprise Mother’s Day party.

Rose was actually shocked how readily the Doctor agreed to the party in the first place.  Usually he’d be finding any excuse imaginable to get out of such a domestic situation. When she asked him why he said yes he only shrugged and said, “Got to stay in her good books, don’t I?  She still hasn’t forgiven me for bringing you home a year late.” She hugged him then.

Their hugs had gotten a lot more frequent of late and lasted longer than they did before.  Neither one of them had mentioned the change, and Rose had just accepted it as a natural progression of their relationship.  The other night before she went to bed, the Doctor had given her a gentle kiss on the forehead before releasing her from their hug and saying ‘good night’.   It had been extremely chaste, but it still sent a thrill through her. If she hadn’t been so tired, perhaps she may have kissed him back properly.

How would have he reacted though?  The Doctor did sometimes seem pretty oblivious when it came to how his flirty behaviour affected her.  He didn’t currently seem to have a problem having her pressed up against him like this. Rose twisted around as far as she could so she could face him properly.  He blinked at her and arched his eyebrow, but didn’t back away when she started to slowly lean up towards him. In fact, he seemed to catch on to her intent and Rose could feel her heartbeat speed up when he began to bring his face down to hers.  They were so close, Rose could feel his cool breath ghosting over her face.

The door to the flat creaked open and the Doctor startled.  Rose’s eyes went wide as she watched him over balance and fall forward, taking her with him.  His quick reflexes saved her head from crashing into the floor, but Rose quickly realised how compromising their position was.  He was cradling her head gently in one of his hands while he propped himself up on his other elbow and their legs were in a tangle.  Maybe if they quickly untangled themselves Jackie wouldn’t notice! Rose pushed at his chest, but the Doctor was frozen in place gaping up at something out of her line of sight.

“The hell are you two doin’?”  Jackie screeched.

“Uh, surprise?”  The Doctor squeaked.

“Oh, this is far from a surprise!  I just thought you two ‘ad enough sense to keep it in that box of yours!  Why are you ‘ere anyways?” Rose pointed a shaking hand towards the dining room table where they had placed the cake decorated with ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ beside a rather large gift wrapped in sparkly paper.  When Jackie turned to look, the Doctor took full advantage of the distraction to nibley jump to his feet, pulling Rose up with him.

“So two thought you could have a cheeky snog while waiting to jump out and scare me half to death?”  Rose couldn’t help the guilty blush that stole across her face. Jackie smiled gently at them. “A mother always knows.”  With that, she spun on her heel and made her way towards the kitchen muttering: “It’s about bloody time.” under her breath.

The Doctor let out a loud puff of air and carded his fingers through his already untidy hair.

“Blimey.”  He sighed, “Thought she was gonna slap me into my next regeneration.”  Rose laughed nervously.

“Haven’t been caught like that since I was sixteen.”  She sobered slightly when her brain caught up with her mouth.  “Uh, I mean…” Words died on her tongue as she began to wish the floor would swallow her up she was so mortified.

“I bet Jackie gave them what for.”  Rose could hear the smile in the Doctor’s voice and it gave her the courage to look up at him.

“He nearly ended up in A&E.”  She chuckled.

“And here I am in one piece.”  He preened. “Which means, she approves.”  Rose blinked at him as everything fell into place inside her brain.

“You git!”  She swatted his arm, “You only agreed to help throw Mum a party to see if she approves of us?”

“Well… me falling on top of you wasn’t  _ exactly _ part of the plan.  (Not yet anyway.) I only got up to ‘hide behind couch with Rose to see what happens’.  Nearly went off without a hitch.”

“Git!”  This time Rose was smiling when she hit his arm.

“But I’m your git.”  He beamed at her. Rose’s brain couldn’t come up with a coherent reply as everything went all fuzzy at the same moment the Doctor pressed his lips gently to hers.

“IN THE BOX, I SAID!”  Jackie boomed walking back out of the kitchen with three mugs of tea.  The Doctor playfully kissed the tip of Rose’s nose in retaliation of Jackie’s words before bounding off.  Rose’s head needed a couple more seconds to clear enough to join her family for tea and cake.


End file.
